Trapped
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Lucifer hasn't been caught in a ring of holy fire. Castiel wants to change that.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and crew

**Title**

Trapped

**Summary**

Lucifer hasn't been caught in a ring of holy fire. Castiel wants to change that.

.

Snickering to himself, Castiel picked up a container of holy oil. It was a rare substance that could only be found in Jerusalem. He opened the container of oil, removed the cap and walked around in a circle, gently tipping the container diagonally. The oil poured out of the hole and onto the circle Castiel had drawn.

He was playing a dangerous game. Trapping the Devil in a ring of holy fire. Most angels wouldn't dare play this game, but Castiel was a risk taker. He had trapped Raphael and he had thrown a holy fire bomb at Michael, but Lucifer had not been exposed to such a thing. Even Gabriel, the annoying trickster, had come into contact with holy fire. Today, Lucifer would experience what it was like to be trapped in fire.

"You know, he's going to kill you when he gets out," Anna said, standing in the doorway of the warehouse. It was cold and damp inside, and eerily quiet. It made her feel nervous. Gabriel could pay them a visit and play a game with them. He enjoyed putting his test victims in a different world, in particular a world of his favourite television shows. Damn arch angels.

Castiel finished pouring the oil, and glanced over his shoulder at Anna. "It's alright. God loves me. He'll bring me back." In the past month he had experienced death more than ten times. He had been stabbed by an arch angel blade, blown to smithereens by Michael and Lucifer and even killed himself with holy fire. But God always brought him back from the dead. When he asked God why, his Father simply said 'you entertain me'.

Anna brought her fingernails to her mouth, and gnawed on the nails. Castiel might be safe, but she wasn't. "You're God's favourite; he doesn't care about me at all," she said, her tone laced with bitterness.

Castiel walked over to his favourite female angel, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He gazed into her eyes. "If Lucifer kills you, I'll ask God to bring you back alright? You've got nothing to fear."

She wasn't sure about that. "God didn't bring Rachel back from the dead when you asked." Although that was a good thing in her opinion. Rachel, that annoying blonde angel who worshipped the ground Castiel walked upon. She thought she was the prettiest and toughest female angel in the garrison. She didn't dare deny it; she danced when she discovered a dead Rachel. No more competition for Castiel's attention.

Castiel sighed. "Rachel's not as special as you are," he said. For many years, Anna had been his superior, his mentor. She taught him the ways of an angel and the explained the duties angels had to uphold. During this period, Castiel had become infatuated with her charm and beauty. Now, the roles had reserved; he was her superior and mentor.

"Well, that certainly makes me feel better."

"I've brought you back from the dead before, remember?"

She remembered. Michael, that pompous angel, had turned on her. He ended her life by simply placing a hand on her, setting her ablaze on fire. When she died, she found herself in the Garden of Heaven where Joshua was mowing the lawn. God spoke to her, told her that unfortunately he was going to bring her back from the dead on behalf of Castiel's request.

She found it a little strange God would listen to Castiel. After all, Castiel was just a rag doll in comparison to God. Why would their Father listen to him? But she was glad He did. Now, she walked the earth again in her original vessel, Castiel at her side. "I guess." There's nothing to worry about, she told herself. But she couldn't ignore that strong feeling of nervousness.

"You look nervous."

Feeling nerves was a human emotion, but Anna had been human for quite a long time. It was understandable how she acted human often. He too had picked up human mannerisms from spending too much time with the Winchester brothers.

"Just get on with the task; I don't want to be here for much longer." She hugged her arms around her body.

Castiel nodded. The ring of holy fire was ready; all he needed was Lucifer. Time to call the Devil. He closed his eyes and focused on the form of Lucifer. "Lucifer, we need to talk. I wish to join your side." That oughta do it. Lucifer had been hassling him to become his partner in angel soccer for the past few weeks.

"Castiel!" a voice said.

Lucifer had arrived... in a white pimp suit.

Castiel acknowledged his older and stronger brother with a nod and a salute. A human greeting gesture. "How are you this morning?" Trivial meaningless conversation, but it kept Lucifer distracted.

The Devil strutted forward, swinging his pimp cane in circles. He ignored Anna completely; she didn't play soccer and therefore, wasn't worth his attention. But Castiel played soccer and he was darn good at it too. "You wish to join the Rebels then?" Currently, only Uriel stood at his side. Balthazar, Gabriel, Raphael and numerous other angels stood on Michael's side, the Righteous Ones. Even that petty angel, Zachariah chose to side with Michael.

Castiel nodded. "I want to give you something to show my allegiance, but you'll have to come closer." He hoped that worked. Normally, Lucifer was extremely aware of his surroundings but not today. He was in a good mood; snapping his fingers and swinging pimp canes. Castiel wouldn't be surprised if Lucifer started singing his own rendition of 'Stairway to Heaven'. He was strange like that. Maybe that's why God still continued to let him live? Lucifer might be a complete bastard, but he was entertaining.

Lucifer strolled forward, not noticing the completely visible ring of holy oil before him. In fact, he was so unaware of its existence, he walked right into it. Time to trap the Devil! Castiel pulled out a packet of matches and quickly lit it up. Thank God for humans. He threw the now lit match onto the oil and watched as a ring of fire surrounded Lucifer.

"You bastard!" Lucifer shouted, glaring daggers at Castiel. "I thought we were friends!"

Lucifer was really beginning to lose his macho side now. He was becoming quite soft. "Now you are trapped!" Castiel flashed Lucifer a big cheesy grin, damn pleased with his efforts to contain the Devil. "It's horrible, isn't it? And you can't escape otherwise you'll die!" His eyes shined with amusement.

Lucifer continued to glare. Castiel had a point – he couldn't leave the ring of holy fire. He was trapped inside. Of course, he _could _leave it if he wished... if he could jump high enough. Only Michael seemed to be immune to holy fire. It only banished him. Lucky bastard. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "This isn't fair."

Anna giggled, but ceased her hysterical laughing when Lucifer glanced at her. She cast her eyes downwards at her feet, pretending to find something fascinating on the ground. Castiel smiled. "It's not a lot of fun is it being trapped within a ring of fire. Now you know how I felt!" He had been trapped in a ring of holy fire many times. Dean had trapped him for fun, Lucifer had trapped him many times trying to get him on his team and the other arch angels enjoyed torturing him. He even trapped himself in a ring of holy fire (with Anna's assistance), only to enjoy watching the flames dance around him. Being trapped by somebody else's hand was horrible.

"Come on Castiel, you and I would make a great team." He darted a glance at Anna. "And you're girlfriend can join too." Perhaps Anna could model on the field and distract the male angels temporarily.

Castiel shook his head. "I'd rather be on the winning side."

"Michael's side always wins because he has more numbers!" Lucifer protested.

"Exactly. Why do I want to join the losing side?"

He had a point. "I'll do anything, please!"

Lucifer, begging? Wow, he _was _becoming soft. If his demons could see him now, they'd be laughing. "Are you begging?"

"I don't want to be stuck in here! I'll be your..." he made a sour face, before continuing, "slave for a week," he added, cringing inwardly at the word.

Castiel made a mental list of all the things he could make Lucifer do as his personal slave. Lucifer could protect him from the other nasty arch-angels that bullied him; he could entertain Castiel with his superior magic tricks. Yes, it was a good deal. In the corner of his eye he could see Anna shaking her head. The thought of having the Devil tag around with them was scary. "It'll be okay Anna," Castiel said, reassuring his troubled girlfriend.

"So... you'll let me out then?" The Devil asked looking hopeful.

Castiel nodded. He walked away from the ring of holy fire and grabbed the now empty container of holy oil. He scanned the environment searching for a pool of water to use. Unfortunately, there were no taps present, but he found the next best thing; a small pool of water. As he drew closer, a bizarre scent filled his nostrils. It smelled like ammonia.

A soft purring noise caught his ears. An animal with grey fur and four legs trotted over to him, rubbing its body against his legs. Castiel was tempted to pick the strange creature up – but he wasn't sure if he should. Dean never told him about dealing with animals. "Oh well, there's not much but it will do," he said aloud, bending his back over to scoop up some of the liquid.

What a horrible smell. He ran over to Lucifer and poured the foul smelling liquid onto the fire to extinguish the flames. There wasn't much of it, but it was enough to allow Lucifer to escape. Once freed, Lucifer frowned at the smelly jar in Castiel's hand. "What in the hells was that?"

Castiel wasn't sure. He shrugged. "No idea."

A slow smirk crossed Lucifer's face as he continued to watch the jar. "We need to find more of that; use it on Michael." A low laugh escaped his throat.

"Only when I say we can," Castiel scolded. "You're my slave now... at least for the next week."

Right. "Oh yeah."

Anna raised an eyebrow. What on earth was wrong Lucifer? He had become so weak. Oh well, less trouble to worry about then. "Let's head back to Heaven."

And with that said, the three angels closed their eyes and teleported back to Heaven.

.

Just a crazy one shot I wanted to write. As always, reviews much appreciated. Happy Easter to you all!


End file.
